The present invention relates to flotation devices and, more particularly, to a non-inflatable, semi-submersible flotation apparatus for a dog to stably sit, lay and move about while partially submerged in a body of water of any depth.
Pet owners like to take their dogs to the lake, beach or pool so they can enjoy the water with them. Currently, dog owners are faced with either letting their dogs use flotation devices designed for humans or ‘dog floats’ designed for dogs, each having significant drawbacks. Flotation devices designed for humans, such as rafts, are typically made of flimsy material and so susceptible to puncture and ripping at the paws of the dogs, which, because they are inflatable, is very problematic. Dog floats', though putatively designed for dogs, harbor their own risks: being very difficult to get on even with significant human intervention, causing a hazard by tiring out the dog and owner; and keeping the dog riding completely out of the water once they get on the float, causing sun and heat exposure without the aid of water to cool them down, risking heat stroke.
Both human floatation devices and dog floats are insufficient for another reason: they fail to accommodate a dog's need and desire for freedom of movement. As a result, such current apparatuses are not designed to be stable while the dog moves about, causing the dog to feel unsafe and thus instinctively urging the dog to leap off such apparatuses.
As can be seen, there is a need for a non-inflatable, semi-submersible flotation apparatus for a dog to stably sit, lay and move about while partially submerged in a body of water of any depth.